


a day in the life of the JYP kids

by darkeugirl (Kuraichan)



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, JYP Nation, M/M, Probably Funny, they're all siblings or so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraichan/pseuds/darkeugirl
Summary: Random JYPE fluffy/cute/funny shorts. At the beginning of each chapter there'll be a note stating who appears in the chapter so you guys can just skip to read about your faves.May or may not contain ships. Gay ships only btw. I also made a bunch of them siblings.Warning: I'm actually not very funny





	a day in the life of the JYP kids

**Author's Note:**

> Ft. GOT7 Jinyoung, Jaebum and the five walking disasters as cameo

Looking at the mess his housemates made when he wasn't around, Jinyoung couldn't help but sighed. Just when would those big guys stop acting like they're freaking five? It's already 1 in the morning, and Jinyoung didn't wish for anything more than get a short rest before attending morning classes. But who can possibly sleep among this mess of pizza boxes, empty soda bottles and dirty socks? Well, not Jinyoung.

It's one of these times that Jinyoung missed Jaebum the most. Jaebum probably had superpowers or something - he can freaking stop those wild kids from creating disasters sometimes. Unfortunately, the guy had some volunteered works to do for a whole week. Jinyoung got angry just thinking about it. Why the heck did Jaebum left him alone with these five walking apocalypses again?

After he got the house all neat, Jinyoung exhaled in relief.

"Finally!", he cheered triumphally and sat down on the sofa.

[crunch...]

Colors drained from Jinyoung's face. This noise... it sounded like...

"WHO THE HECK PUT THIS BAG OF POTATO CHIPS UNDER THE SOFA CUSHION???"

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry it's shitty...


End file.
